


Pretty

by Azura_Hoshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camboy Baekhyun, M/M, Reporter Chanyeol, Smut, blowjob, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Hoshi/pseuds/Azura_Hoshi
Summary: Reporter Chanyeol wants to interview the rising camboy BBH. He opens the door of the hotel room they were supposed to meet. A pretty looking boy sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but a long leopard-print jacket,  looks up from his phone.“I am sorry, I think I entered the wrong room.” Chanyeol panic speaks, turning to leave“Park Chanyeol? No you are not, I wish to record a live, while I answer your questions. You get your answers and I need a cameraman.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwwooooo~~~~ Happy Valentine's Day ig lol enjoy this filth~~~~~
> 
> (If i miss any tags pls inform me uwu)

Chanyeol checks his watch, in ten minutes he is supposed to be at a hotel but the city traffic is making it difficult. He curses under his breath as if in cue the traffic disperses. He changes the gears and makes bee-line to his destination.

He knocks on the door that says 614. The camboy’s manager texted him the place, time and room number yesterday night. When he gets no response, he opens the door a little, looking inside. A pretty looking boy sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but a long leopard-print jacket, enough to cover his pretty thick thighs. He feels dazed, hypnotised by the pretty little thing in front of him. The pretty boy looks up from his phone. 

“I am sorry, I think I entered the wrong room.” Chanyeol panic speaks, turning to leave

“Park Chanyeol? No you are not, I wish to record a live, while I answer your questions. You get your answers and I need a cameraman.”

Chanyeol questions his decision to volunteer interviewing the camboy. He gets his answer immediately, _promotion._ The company he worked at was a really small one which made money from news like this.

Chanyeol closes the door behind him approaching BBH a.k.a _baby boy hyun._ Hyun puts a hand in the big bag beside him removing a dandy looking camera handing it to the reporter.

“You could buy a tripod or something. Why do you need me to do it for you and why now?”

Hyun rolls his eyes “I stream during weekends and this was the only time slot that suited your and my schedule. You talked with my manager right?”

Hyun gets his pc, logging in to his account he sets a timer for fifteen minutes for the live.

“Why do you want to interview me?” 

“You are a rising star, your success was pretty shocking. You achieved a lot in the six-month of your career.”

Chanyeol moves the chair in front of the bed settling on it, he watches the blonde angel connect the bluetooth camera to his laptop. “Don’t get too comfortable on the chair please, the live will be recorded on mute so I want you to move around a little but just keep my eyes out of the frame.”

Chanyeol sighs, he pulls out his phone going to the voice recorder, “Guess I will just have to record the interview too, huh. Are you ready Hyun?” Chanyeol clicks on the red button of the camera starting the record. 

Hyun introduces himself first. Going through the chat-box to see all the comments “Yes I do have someone with me to guide the camera and no he is not participating with me. Today it’s purely visual. I can read the comments so don’t hold back, muting myself now.” Hyun bends forward, reaching the laptop that was placed on the table at the foot of the bed. The blonde arches his back like the little tease he is moving his cursor around to mute himself. 

“You can begin your questionnaire now, sir and try to focus on my hand follow its movements” Hyun reaches or a dildo beside him moving up towards his mouth, 

Chanyeol makes sure to not move the camera way up leaving Hyunnie's most alluring features, his eyes anonymous. He moves his leg, crossing the one on the other when Hyun starts sucking on the silicone with ever so slight noises leaving his little mouth, which only he got to hear. “Why did you choose to be a camboy, Hyun?”

“Because I thought it was interesting.” The blonde rubs his hand up and down the thing coating it with his saliva “And why is that?” Hyun goes back to sucking on the head of the dildo while his hands cover the part he cannot take in. He glances up looking at Chanyeol, he sits upright on the bed feet under him putting his lips out of frame “Chanyeol-ssi I think you have a problem.” Hyun makes eye contact with him. And Chanyeol knows what he is talking about but he chooses to ignore it. Hyun chuckles unbuttoning his jacket slowly, smiling at the reporter who is watching everything through the camera, the blonde’s milky chest, the tiny moles making a constellation on his shoulder. His flimsy panties, that are doing no work in covering him.

“My ex dropped me really pathetically told me I was a whore and you know I don’t think providing pleasure through sex for money is bad. I did my research and decided on this one.”

Hyun plays with his pink nubs, pinching and twisting them for the show. 

The struggle is real. Chanyeol couldn’t think straight, it was almost awful how he couldn’t think about anything but the camboy’s lips around his-

“Did you e-expect yourself to be this successful in such a short time?” 

Hyun moves towards the laptop unmuting himself, he then turns around, showing of his ass as his hand move to pull apart his cheeks along his underwear, “As you guys requested last week,” Hyun says, playing with the heart-shaped hook of the butt plug. “I was a good boy for you. I had it in me for hours look its all _h...nng..._ dried now and my pussy is loose too…” Hyun spreads himself, chuckling

“Are you enjoying the show too my dear cameraman?”

Hyun asks, seeing Chanyeol stroke his clothed bulge “I am sorry, I couldn’t help it you are j-just so… just so…” Hyun raises his eyebrows, muting the live again. “Just so what Chanyeol-ssi?” Hyun opens the lid of the lube, gathering it on his fingers, he proceeds to turn back again, “You are cunning like a fox, my dear.” Hyun stifles his moan as he tries to pleasure himself with his finger. Chanyeol calling him ‘my dear’ was like a cherry on top.

“You didn’t answer my question Hyun…” Chanyeol’s voice was gentle but firm. Hyun wanted to tease the reporter further. “What question, Master?” He gets rid of the fingers going for the dildo. He puts it on the bed, moving his body to sink on it. “ _Fucking hell_ hyun!” Hyun hears his laptop being closed shut, leaving his poor audience confused. 

“What do you think of yourself baby?” Chanyeol tugs on his hair, ruining the gelled hair “You did this purposefully asked your manager for this arrangement didn’t you?” Hyun smirks, warming the dildo with his cunt “If I said I did?” Chanyeol’s face visibly relaxes, the grip on the blonde hair loosens.

“We have a lot to discuss afterwards, but for now you will get me the camera and start your live. Can you do that for me baby?” He gently pets Hyun’s hair. The said baby nods before discarding the dildo and getting up. He shyly hands the camera to the taller “Where is the cockiness now Hyun? Cat got your tongue?”

Chanyeol glances up at the beauty who had his lower lips stuck between his teeth, he frees his lip with his thumb he guides the babe down till they are face to face “May I kiss you Hyun?” Hyun nods his answer, “My name is Baekhyun.” that makes Chanyeol smile before he kisses the blonde. The kiss was gentle at first but then it went deeper including teeth and mess of tongues “How many minutes till the live resumes?” The reporter asks catching his breath “A minute left.”

Chanyeol starts the camera, “Chanyeol are you sure about this?” Chanyeol catches Hyun in another liplock “Yes, now get on your knees for me pretty and tell your lovely audience that your camera died suddenly and there are certain changes in events.” Chanyeol’s voice dropped an octave lower and Hyun loved the way his body tingled at the praises.

Hyun does exactly as Chanyeol says, who was holding the camera focused on his chest. The taller could see the audience going wild in the comments from where the laptop was perched on the bed “Hyun my hands are occupied, but you know exactly what you need to do right?” Hyun whispers a “Yes” against his clothed thigh kissing his way up to the clothed crotch.

He unzips the pants pulling it down along with the boxers to free Chanyeol already hard manhood. “Is it bad that I feel proud of myself for doing this? Having this effect on you?” Before Chanyeol could retort to his question, he takes the head in his mouth sucking on it softly before going it all the way down. The taller one could only throw his head back in pleasure. He lets the camera shoot Hyun’s nape which was bulging due to the intrusion, Chanyeol kicks the dildo towards Hyun's hand “Put it in babe. Fuck yourself with it.” Hyun looks at him and Chanyeol swears on the teary eyes of babe, nothing was prettier than Hyun feeding on his cock and pleasuring himself with a dildo at the same time. 

Hyun supports his weight on his knees and an arm while the other does the work of pushing the dildo in and out. “Faster Hyun,” Chanyeol orders when his moves get sloppy. 

The reporter decides to fuck it all. Detaching one of his hand from the camera, he holds Hyun’s hair, moving his hips to fuck into Baekhyun's mouth, who moans around him, eyes rolling back into his sockets. Chanyeol makes sure Hyun’s face was out of the frame which was losing its focus due to repetitive movement, Hyun tries to match the speed of the dildo to Chanyeol’s snapping hips. “Hyun, I am close” The reporter announces, trying to pull him off but Hyun was reluctant. 

Chanyeol comes in Hyun's mouth while Hyun soils the floor underneath him. Chanyeol massages his shoulder, petting his hair trying to calm the shivers of post-orgasm. He didn’t feel this good for a long time. Hyun shows off his mouth to Chanyeol, who films it for the live. Hyun makes a show of swallowing it. “Thanks for watching. I hope you guys liked today's live!” and ends it quickly. “Chanyeol-ssi I am sorry about this,” Baekhyun apologises. Chanyeol fixes his suit “Wasn’t this your ultimate decision? Getting my dick? You are such a tease!” The camboy reaches for his discarded jacket.

“Hey, I was enjoying the view!” He hears Chanyeol say. Chanyeol notices the change in Hyun’s demeanour “Hyun? Is something bothering you? Should I leave?”

Hyun shakes his head, sitting on the massive bed. He pulls his legs under the big jacket, curling in a ball “You seriously don’t remember me yeol?” His words are a little louder than a whisper “Byun Baekhyun, the nerd of the class during high school? We used to sit together to study sometimes.” Chanyeol is frozen on the spot, Baekhyun hears his laughter then “People weren’t wrong with that rumours though when they said you suck dick like a damn Queen.” Hyun throws a dildo at the reporter “Seriously fuck you Park Chanyeol!” 

“I mean we could go for round two but I really need that interview, please?”

“I have to run to my work now, would you like to meet for a coffee later? Tomorrow maybe? I will cancel the stream for you if you say yes!” The camboy rattles

“Is it a date?” Chanyeol asks pocketing his hands to keep them warm

“No?”

“Are you sure? Your ears are red.”

“Ok, maybe it is but please say yes?” Baekhyun begs

“Shouldn’t you let your manager discuss this with me?”

“T-There is no manager,” Baekhyun confesses, hands going to rub his neck

“Then who the hell I was talking to?” Chanyeol questions

“Me, hehe” The babe points at himself, giggling

“What the fuck!” The reporter's voices echos in the room. Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh a little more at the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? I will try my best to update the next chapter asap T_T
> 
> Follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/azura_hoshi)


End file.
